As modern systems related to manufacturing in many areas (e.g., telecommunications, power, etc.) become more complex, greater reliance must be placed on computer based methods to perform the tasks of system design and related procurement programs.
A number of disclosures have been described indicating the demand to meet this need.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,216 to Griffin discloses logical data architecture for fetch intensive data base applications including a first and second logical data base. The second data base includes materialized views over the first database. In preferred embodiments, the first data base is optimized for up date transactions and the second database is optimized for read transaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,698 to Aldrich et al discloses a method and apparatus for aiding the design of assemblies on CADAM. The purpose of the invention is to create a 3 dimensional representation of the cable assembly. A three dimensional view of the model is then selected and transferred to a two dimensional representation while retaining the aspect ratios of the cable assembly. Overall lengths of the cable selections aligned with the corresponding cable sections themselves are provided in human readable form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,461 to Stohr et al discloses a method for storing data defining the work piece and tool as well as the program data defining relative movements that are used to generate polygons which represent the work piece. Stohr's apparatus is for the design and development of a three dimensional view of a part on a single computer.